In previous machine designs for dragline bucket operation, standard winches having special grooves were used for the dragline. The dragline is in this respect guided on the dragline winch via a dragline guide fixedly installed at the excavator superstructure.
To be able to observe the maximum permitted angle of departure of the dragline from the winch, the dragline guide must have a minimum spacing from the winch. With large winches, this means that the dragline guide has to be projected by a large amount in front of the machine.
It is the object of the present disclosure to disclose a possibility for an improved dragline guide which allows operation with lower wear as well as a higher flexibility with respect to the dragline winch used.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a work machine, in particular a hydraulic cable-operated excavator, for dragline bucket operation is proposed, wherein the work machine has a dragline bucket attachment taken up by the hoist rope. In addition, the work machine comprises a dragline which can be actuated and which is fastened at the end side to the dragline bucket attachment. A dragging movement of the dragline bucket attachment can be carried out by retracting the dragline. The dragline in particular runs from the superstructure of the work machine or of the cable-operated excavator to the dragline bucket attachment, while the hoist rope is guided via the boom tip of the cable-operated excavator to the dragline bucket attachment.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a dragline guide for guiding the dragline in the region of the body of the work machine or of the excavator body is provided, in particular in the region of the excavator superstructure, said dragline guide being designed as movable, in particular as linearly movable, so that the guide direction of the dragline guide is adjustable. The dragline guide is in particular designed as linearly movable relative to the work machine. The dragline guide serves the regulation of the deflection angle of the dragline on a dragline winch. The deflection angle of the dragline on the dragline winch can be varied by the linearly movable arrangement of the dragline guide at the work machine or at the cable-operated excavator; the deflection angle can in particular be kept as small as possible. The wear of the dragline and/or of the dragline winch can be reduced by the minimization of the deflection angle. In addition, the present disclosure allows a higher flexibility in the selection of a suitable winch shape or winch type as well as with respect to the positioning of the dragline winch at the cable-operated excavator.
A dragline winch having a Lebus grooving is particularly preferably used which allows a multilayer winding of the dragline for dragline bucket operation.
In an advantageous embodiment, the dragline guide is movable or shiftable transversely to the guide direction, i.e. transversely to the rope extent of the dragline, that is in the horizontal direction. The lateral guide of the dragline can thereby be simply regulated to keep the deflection angle of the dragline in a tolerable range with respect to the dragline winch.
It is particularly advantageous if one or more drive elements, such as electrical and/or hydraulic motors and/or hydraulic cylinders, are arranged at or in the region of the dragline guide to allow an automatic linear movement or an automatic shifting of the dragline guide. The arrangement of one or more drive elements moreover allows an automated control and/or regulation of the dragline guide during dragline bucket operation.
Hydraulically or electrically actuable actuators or control adjustment cylinders can be considered as drive elements. However, other types of drive elements for the automatic adjustment of the dragline guide are conceivable for the implementation of the idea in accordance with the present disclosure as long as the required forces for carrying out the adjustment movement and/or for maintaining the position of the dragline guide can be applied.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic controller may be provided for controlling the one or more drive elements. The automated control and/or regulation of the adjustment movement of the dragline guide during dragline bucket operation is achieved via the controller via one or more sensor and/or actuator elements. The adjustment movement of the dragline guide is optionally controlled or regulated by the controller in dependence on the detected rope deflection angle of the dragline with respect to the dragline winch. The rope deflection angle can, for example, be detected by a suitable sensor system, wherein the sensor system is in indirect or indirect communication with the controller for the measured value transfer.
The one or more controllers optionally comprises control logics which carry out a control of the one or more drive elements so that a winding up of the dragline takes place at a deflection angle lying in the tolerance range. The controller may in particular minimize the oblique pull of the dragline on the dragline winch as much as possible.
In an advantageous embodiment, the dragline guide comprises at least one upper and at least one lower rope pulley. The axes of rotation of the rope pulleys lie in parallel with one another. The at least two rope pulleys are advantageously arranged above one another; the dragline runs through the gap formed between the two rope pulleys. In addition to the arrangement of the pulley head of the dragline guide at the work machine which is linearly movable in accordance with the present disclosure, it can moreover be arranged pivotable with respect to the work machine, in particular over a pivot angle of 360° . The rope pulleys have horizontal axes of rotation in the starting position.
The dragline guide additionally or alternatively comprises at least two roller bodies which are disposed opposite one another and are arranged in parallel with one another. The roller body can be supported or arranged rotatably or fixedly at the dragline guide. Ideally, the at least two oppositely disposed roller bodies are arranged at the front rope inlet region of the dragline guide. The lateral deflection of the dragline is prevented or limited with the aid of the roller bodies which are perpendicular in the starting position of the dragline guide. The axes of rotation of the roller bodies extend perpendicular to the axes of rotation of the rope pulleys. In the preferred embodiment, the dragline runs between the formed gap of the oppositely disposed roller bodies to the subsequently arranged rope pulleys.
In addition to the work machine or to the cable-operated excavator, the present disclosure relates to a dragline guide for a work machine or cable-operated excavator in accordance with the present disclosure or with an advantageous embodiment of the present disclosure. The dragline guide accordingly has the same advantages and properties as the work machine in accordance with the present disclosure, so that a repeat description will be dispensed with at this point.
In a preferred embodiment, the dragline guide is designed as releasably connectable to the work machine or to the cable-operated excavator, in particular to the superstructure of the cable-operated excavator. An arrangement at the pivotal connection piece of the superstructure is conceivable.
In accordance with a further preferred development of the present disclosure, the maximum rope angle of the dragline on the winch can be ensured by the correct positioning of the adjustment device. For this purpose, a direction-dependent movement of the winch can be recognized via a measuring device on the winch. A control computer can now calculate the current rope departure position above the winch with the aid of the known geometrical data of the winch. The adjustment device of the dragline guide can thus be set to the correct position. The adjustment device is positioned such that the deflection angle of the rope on the winch amounts to zero degrees where possible or such that the maximum permitted deflection angle is not exceeded in any case. The current position of the adjustment device can be measured back via a further measuring device and can optionally be corrected.
Further advantages and properties of the present disclosure will be explained in more detail with reference to an embodiment shown in the drawings.